Why me
by 13patatos
Summary: “Why me?” I asked flipping my hair out of my eyes to see his bright blue ones. Holding hand like this, walking here, you’d be surprised to see what we actually went through to get to this point. R
1. Chapter 1

I walked down a stone cold alleyway pitch black in the night. Why did I choose to save him? I asked myself in my own misery. Perhaps it was on a whim. Perhaps it was because Rouge pushed me over the edge. Not that that would have changed my mind, I would have still been respected by the Hive for my assistance for the capture, so why did my mind suddenly change?

Suddenly change, I seemed to do that a lot lately. There were many things I was suddenly regretting. I didn't want to be evil anymore, not that I ever much cared which side I was. But even if I didn't, what would I do?

_Be normal._

That was an option. I had grown completely in control of my powers, to the greater extent. But the problem would be if the Hive went looking for me, or worse. Silly of me to think though, considering the Hive had destroyed all of records, something I had checked many times to make sure was true. And not even the man who took me to the Hive me remembered who I was before it. But I wasn't sure if I was able to be good.

When I got back to my room I had a cold shower. I stood there for a good hour before I finally turned off and took a good look at myself. The 'fake' had washed off and I was left with just me.

Without my make-up I looked a lot different. The natural colour of my hair, light blond, emerged through the pink dye that had faded out of my hair. At the end of 3 months, as part of my bad luck, it always comes out in 1 wash.

_Damn, 3 months already,_

I bent down to the cabinet under my sink but stopped myself half way through to continue looking. My skin had a small amount of freckles on it from the time I lived in and loved the sun. My eyelashes were naturally long and my lips actually a soft pink. My face no longer had blush on it but had a faint tint of red from my natural blush.

The hard I looked the harder I wondered why I had chosen to hid me. I tried to remember myself as a child, with my family, but it was so long ago the image was hazy. Tears ran down my face as I looked at the one thing that both 'Jinx' and 'Julia Indigo Nathaniel' shared, those pink cat eyes of ours.

I couldn't live like this any longer and I knew it. I went to my closet and grabbed a bag. It wasn't huge, it was just a backpack that I had scene and liked. I grabbed everything I could that wasn't a part of 'Jinx's' attire, two pairs of jeans, three shirts, underwear, and pyjamas. I put on some clothes well I went over everything else I needed. I got my toiletries and a good book. The next thing I did was go over to the safe I had put in (which only I knew about) and got out the money I was save. I laughed at myself remembering that I had out it away for if the Hive ever went down, not for me leaving. I had about $1000 and smiled at myself, for 1 month savings, I thought I was doing pretty good. The last thing I got was a small stuffed unicorn, that my elder brother had given me for my 6th birthday, and made my way out the door.

As I left I had to walk by the living room, if you could call it that. All 5 of the boys who were the closest things I had to friends. I would miss the most; he seemed to be the only one who liked me enough to want to help me for things other than the business of it. Something that was beyond rare in the Hive.

"Goodbye," I said, for the second time that night, kissing him on the cheek, "at least you'll actually have the right number of people without me."

As I walked put the door I noticed how quite the town was at 5:43 am. Even with the sun out because of it being mid-summer. As I walked away I didn't look back, for I knew I would just turn around. The farther away I went the harder the tears ran, happy or sad, I still don't know. But just as I was about to bawl, there he was, in his civil clothes, just like me, the only things familiar, his reddish-brown hair, bright blue eyes, and his stupid cheeky smile.

"There you are!" he said, happy as ever, looking at me like I was still the same old Jinx, "I thought you'd never come!"

I couldn't help but smile through my tears. There he was, same as ever; but one thing new. The gleam in his eye was a happier one. I had to ask him one thing, "Why me?"

"Because, you're worth saving."

At that I couldn't handle it anymore, I ran up and hugged him as hard as I could, and just cried. And the world just seemed to stand still. I waited for him to make some stupid remark like that I was going soft on him, but he didn't.

He hugged me back, and let me cry.


	2. Chapter 2

"So," Kid Flash said,

We had gone to a little diner for breakfast and were now sitting in the local park on the swings. The bags under both our eyes were becoming evident, I didn't know about him, but I had been up since 12pm yesterday, and I wouldn't be surprised if he had been up longer.

"What do you _want_ to do?" he asked me, in civil clothes it was hard to tell it was him. He wore a brown collared t-shirt and dark blue baggy jeans.

"Sleep?" I asked, in all honesty, I just wanted a bed.

He looked at me, sighed, and said, "Seriously, what do you want to do, go back to the Hive or... not?"

I looked at him with wide eyes; the future was the one thing that scared me. "I don't think I can go either way. I mean, I can't do the bad that well anymore, but the good is something I think I might have forgotten how to do."

"Well, I don't believe you can forget, and you don't need to be 100% either, I mean, I'd love for you to be fully good, but I don't know if you're ready for that, but-" he stopped himself, realising he was stammering, and said, "Do you know where you're staying tonight?"

I shook my head,

"Do you wanna come to my place? I'll even take the couch." He said, with his cheeky grin.

I looked at him curiously, and I guess with what he thought was a little revolt.

He laughed a little, "Don't worry," he said, "I don't do things like that. The good guy, remember?"

I nodded. He got off of his swing and knelt down in front of mine, his back toward me.

"Hop on," I looked at him with a puzzled look, after about 5 second of me not getting on he turned and looked at me and said, "Come on, it's a lot faster and no one will see us at the speed I'm going."

At that I got off of my seat and hopped on his back and wrapped my legs and arms lightly around his neck and waist. I felt him smile and say, "Come on, you're gonna need to hold on harder than that if you don't wanna fall off."

I held on tighter and I could feel the muscles on his stomach. I felt his arms go to my butt and I let out a breath quickly. "Sorry, sorry!" he said quickly, "It's just if I don't you might fall off." I nodded against his shoulder and put my head down to rest.

"Ready?" He asked,

I tightened my grip. He took one, quick breath, and in about 2 seconds we were just outside of a building. It seemed like an apartment building, a bit more yard than most, but it was nice and looked to be about 1,000,000 stories tall. The outside was a light yellowy-white colour, with oak trees and different bright coloured flowers growing around.

"Sorry, but we have to go at a normal pace here." He said. I went to hop off of his back when he tightened his grip and said, "No," in a firm voice, but it softened when he continued with, "you've had a long day. Just relax, we can figure the rest out a bit later."

I put my head back down on his shoulder and silently questioned by what he meant by 'the rest'. I watched as he opened entrance door, walk to the elevators, and so on, until we made it to his apartment, 3413. I wasn't paying much attention after that, I was pretty much asleep.

Kid Flash walked a bit more, but my eyes were closed so I only knew due to the slight bouncing. My grip had long since loosened and he carefully moved me onto a bed.

"Hey, Jinx?" he ask, rather quietly. I knew he asked I just didn't respond.

What I didn't know that happened next was that he went to kiss me. But about half an inch away from my lips, he froze, and simply patted my head instead.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in a strange room and looked around, the past events slowly reoccurring to me.

_So, this is Kid Flash's house._

The room I was in was a large size, about 20 by 30, easily the master bedroom. I propped myself on my elbows to see the room. The wall in front of me was almost completely glass. The bed-spread was a blue and brown plaid thing, which was nice. I just then realised I was on a king sized bed. I bounced a little and a small smile grew on my face, this was the first time in almost 7 years that I was on such a nice bed. The furniture was dark brown and the curtains blue. A large mirror was over the dresser and the floors were an even darker brown hardwood.

_I feel like I'm in a decorating magazine. _

I moved myself off the bed and walk toward the window. I looked out to see a beautiful city. I heard all the city things and I felt so at home.

"Morning," I faint voice whispered in my ear. In surprise I took a quick breath and started up my powers. My head turned and I saw a slightly familiar face, and calmed myself. Kid Flash was there, only he was completely out costume like me.

"You freaked me out!" I said hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

"We'll, at least that means you're awake now. It's been 22 hours! It's 7:19 am!" He said laughing slightly.

Was I really asleep that long? Where was I? Did I have to leave now? So many questions ran through my mind.

"Hey, you wanna eat?" he asked with his stupid cheeky smile, "I brought breakfast."

"Ah...Yeah," I replied. At first I didn't think I was that hungry, then I had my first bite of the blueberry pancakes, then I realised I was starving.

"I saw that you had a lot of them at the '_Hive 5_',"he both made a funny voice and air quoted the Hive 5, "so I thought you might like them."

"They're my favourite; I'm shocked you made them fresh though." I said between a mouthful of pancake and a drink of orange juice.

He blushed slightly and said, "Well, when you have the stuff around you might as well."

I nodded and continued eating. He stared at me but I was so hungry I didn't notice until he grabbed a strand of my hair. At that I point I stopped and looked at him and slowly stopped chewing.

"What's up with your hair?" he asked with curiosity in his voice, as he slowly yet regretfully let go of a piece of hair.

"It's naturally like this, blond and curly. The dye came out and I didn't feel like doing anything" I said grabbing the strand he had relisted and twisted it in my fingers.

"And the freckles?" he continued leaning in slightly and pointing at my face.

"Natural, everything you see before you is natural." I said.

"So what are you _naturally_ called?"

"Jinx, believe it or not that's been my nickname from even before I joined the Hive."

"Wow, people must've not liked you," he said in a joking tone, "But what's your name?"

"I'm not telling,"

"Why?"

"Because you won't tell me yours."

"Yes I will."

"Prove it."

"My names Wally."

"Fine, my name's Julia."

"Was that so hard?"

"Yes,"

"That's nice," he said sighing and turning slightly to the window as we heard a police car drive by, "on both of your accounts." He added.

"You gonna go help them?" I asked, flipping my hair out of my face and my head towards the window.

"..." he perked his ears and then said, "No, they've already got him. Besides, I'm talking to you and that would be rude."

"Well, I don't mind," I said

"You would eventually," he sighed, "trust me."

"How would you know?" I pressed.

"Just trust me." He said flatly,

I stared bullets,

"I'll tell you later, if there is a later." He added the second part so quietly I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear or not. "Let's figure this out first."

"What do you mean?"

"Your situation,"

"Well, it's not that hard to figure out," I commented, "It's what to do that's the problem."

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"Didn't you already ask me that?"

"Just answer the question."

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"...yes,"

"Why do I have to tell you everything?"

"Because I worry about you."

"Well, stop."

"No,"

"Yes,"

"Tell me what you're gonna do then."

"Why?"

"Didn't you already ask me that?" he asked with his stupid cheeky grin

"UGH! You bother me so much!" god, why couldn't he just get a life?

"Is that why you're in my bed?"

"Why don't you tell me what you wanna do then?"

"Are you in my bed because you wanna take thi-"

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!" I remarked. Playing his own game back at him.

"Fine, I plan to finish high school then go to university and get a medical degree."

"Big dream," I added, sarcastically,

"Hey, it's what I wanna do. Now you answer your half."

"I WANT to go home."

"Back to the hive?" his face eminently dropped.

"No, home-home, with my real family," I elaborated. Since when was work home?

"Why don't you?" he asked, as there was no problem in it. He understood so little it was bothering me so much.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Reasons,"

"Tell me,"

"I'll tell you later."

"Fine, you win. But, what are you _going _to do?"

"I...have no idea."

"Well, let's narrow it down. Are you _going _to go back to the Hive?"

"I don't know. I don't wanna." I answered earnestly

"That's good!" Kid Fla... _Wally_ responded full of enthusiasm, "Do you wanna join Teen Titans and fight against the forces of evil with the other members to one day hopefully eliminate the Hive and all evil from the world and create a safe world for the citizens and future generations?" he pressed with that damn stupid cheeky smile.

"...No." wow, was he a retard or something?

"Come on! Don't worry! They'll gladly take you, and I heard you know Cyber..."

"Don't push it... and how did you know that?" my voice was shaking a little, I remembered Cybourg. He was the traitor at the Hive, not that I blamed him. I would have gotten out too if I was still able to leave. But he had still lied to me, and then backstabbed me, and I thought he was a good friend, something you don't find much in the Hive.

"Well, I asked about you. Did you know there are so few records of you? It's like you don't exist. And what do you mean, 'Don't push it?' why? What happened? And is that a yes or no?"

"NO. Don't ask. And wow, you're a bit of a stalker aren't you?" I asked poking him slightly on the shoulder.

He blushed then said, "No, I asked about everyone in the Hive 5. Did you know that there's a Billy at his home with his mom and dad still whose living like a normal kid? And come on! Tell me!"

"Lucky him, and no."

"Yes,"

"Are we really back to this?"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"Shut up."

"So, what were we talking about?"

"I forget."

"Did you like Cybourg?" wow, that was random.

"Is that any of your business?"

"Are you in my house?"

"Yes."

"Then yes."

"Well, no. It's just that he was really popular when he went to school. And when he left I felt a little betrayed. I mean, so what if he was good. He could have at least told me, and not let me find out how I did. We were good friends, or at least I thought we were. And he just...UGH!" I got frustrated at the fact I couldn't find the right words.

"What did you like-like about him?" a cross of jealousy and curiosity written all over his face.

"I didn't like him in _that way_."

"What did you find _attractive _about him."

"I didn't find him _attractive, _if you weren't listening, we were friends."

"What did you like about him that made you want to be his friend?"

"The fact that he proved everyone wrong and smart mouthed to some of the teachers, and was a nice guy and listened to what I had to say." I felt a small smile come to my face as I remember the time we were hanging out supposed to be studying and we ended up talking about random things till 1 am, then he walked me back to my dorm room and patted me on the head as he left. I sighed, "He was just... different."

"I can be different." He added crossing his arm with a smug look on his face turning his head.

I smiled at this, "You already are," I smiled at him.

He turned to me and blush covered his face.

"I mean," I continued, turning my head to the right closing my eyes, "What other hero do you know who would take a villain into his home, show her himself in his civil life and so on, when they don't even know the person?"

And then he fell off the bed.

"Oh my god, are you okay?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said closing my eyes and putting my hand on my head where I hit. _I shouldn't have stayed up the whole time. _I thought to myself, _but if I didn't and she woke up, she might have just left._

In the mean time Julia had moved onto her hands and knees looking over the bed to get a better look. _Wow, _I thought as the breath escaped my lips. She looked amazing. No better, she looked beautiful. I had never seen her without make-up before and she had never looked so good.

I forced myself to keep my eyes away from an area that would most certainly earn me a hex. _Mind outta the gutter, Wally, _I had to remind myself, _come on, you were taught better than that! _Still, looking at her like this I couldn't help but want more. Thinking back to yesterday I couldn't help but regret my decision. _You did the right thing, _I told myself, _she would've hated you otherwise. _

"You _sure _you're ok?" she asked trying desperately to hide the worry in her voice – like that was going to happen. She most certainly didn't notice it but she was a horrible liar.

"It's cute when you worry like that." I said with a wink moving myself at super-speed to miss the slap she was about to give me. When it missed I noticed she must have put in a lot of force because after that she had fallen of the bed and was on top of me. "Aw, Julia," I smirked using her first name, which I love, "if you want me so much just say so! I'll go as far as you want too." My words were 100% serious well the tone wasn't.

Blush covered her face as she lightly hit me on the arm (which I let her) and said, "You wish, Kid."

"Please call me Wally." I said standing up at hyper speed offering her a hand up

"Real southern gentlemen aren't you?" she asked sarcastically brushing my hand aside getting up on her own.

"I do my best. We need more in this world." I said opening the door for her out of the room.

"Another you and I think I'd die" she said as she walked out of the door sending me death glare.

"Aw, Julie, don't act like that. You might hurt my feelings one day." _But you'd hurt them more if you left. _I thought.

"Psh, yeah, right." She said blushing, "Ughhh," she asked hesitantly, "where's the washroom?"

"Let me show you, milady." I said running a super speed down to the door that was two down from the entrance we were standing at.

"_Apres vous," _I said, praying either she wasn't fluent in French or I remembered more than I thought I did.

"...thanks." she said walking through the door as I closed it behind her. After I hear the lock click I did a little happy dance. _YES! _I screamed in my head. Finally the world was making sense! Score 1,000,007 for the good guys! Not only was she coming over to the good side, but she also was staying at my house. _For now at least, _the little discouraging voice inside my head reminded me. I put an immediate halt on it, THINGS WERE WORKING OUT PERFICTLY AND BEFORE YOU KNOW IT I COUL- and then come the sirens.

"Julie! I'll be back in a minute!" I said as before I sprinted out of the building putting on my uniform.

"What have we got here?" I said as some everyday thief grabbed some jewellery from the sheaves of a local store.

"I-I-I thought yo-yo-you were outta to-town." He said trembling in his boots.

"Like that's an excuse for me." I said as I wrapped him up in his own bag.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" a man said crawling out from behind the counter after I had finished tying him up.

"It's not a problem, sir." I said pulling the knot one last time to make sure it was tight.

"What would this city do without you? What would _I _do without you?" he said shaking my hand if there was no tomorrow.

"As I said, it's no problem. Sorry to rush off, but I'm need elsewhere. Can you tell the police what occurred when they arrive?"

"Of course! If they're ever anything I ca-"

"Don't worry, sir, all in a day's work." I said nodding than rushing back to my condo. When I got in I heard the tap running and quickly changed out of my uniform and back into the clothes I was wearing earlier.

"Hey," The once-pink-now-blond hair maiden said trotting out of the washroom, "you're back fast."

"Well, with super speed, even a minute seems like a lifetime." _But when I'm with you, _I added in my head, _I never want it to stop._

"Sorry to waste your time." She said smugly brushing past me.

"When I'm with you, a life-time doesn't seem so bad." _Cheese meter off the charts, Wally._

"When I'm with you, a life-time seems like hell."

"Aw, Julie, are you trying to hurt my feelings?" I whine in a childish tone.

"No..." She whispers standing in the middle of the hallway with the sitting ledge window behind her, light shining through making her hair appear to shine, her skin to glow, and her eyes to sparkle, and her cheeks even redder than normal. I go to take a step forward, all I want to do is touch her, hold her, _be a part of her, _but I regain my self control all force myself to stop dead in my tracks. I'd never wanted someone so much, _needed someone so much, _but I did now. _Figures it's the one thing I can't have, _my mind reminds me.

"So, what's first?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Getting a place to stay?" she questions.

"I think I know a place." I say feeling myself light up. _She's not going back to the Hive! _I sing in my head.

"Where?" she asks, up-most curiosity in her voice.

"Here." I smile.

**A/N: LOL THANKS FOR ALL THE COMMENTS AND SUBSCIPTIONS!**

**For those who are confused, this is Wally P.O.V.**

**P.s. the run on chapter thing was actually an accident! DX I wrote them when I was on vacation and was in such a rush to upload them when I got home, I forgot to check if I finished! But it was at a good place (lucky me!) **


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes start to glow at that. "_I, __**Kid Flash**__, am not a whore."_ I spit. HOW COULD HE THINK I WOULD BE WILLING TO SLEEP WITH HIM WHEN I'VE ONLY KNOWN HIM FOR A WEEK? Speaking of which, why did he tell me who he was? Did he really trust me that much? Or was he simply lying? I still didn't know his last name, but HE WAS SHOWING ME HIS FACE! WAS HE CRAZY?

"No-no-no." He said so fast it was hard to make out his words. "Not like that, not at all. See, my home, _this condo_, was once the 2nd Flash's, my uncles, but after I became 16, my aunt and uncle moved into a house, because they wanted a family 'n' all, and probably wanted their own space, too. And well, he gave it to me... long story how that happened... I'll tell you another time. But, well, it has a spare room, my old room. It's crammed with boxes right now. But I'm sure we could clear it out in, well, no time at all, with my amazing super speed and all. And we could turn it into your room. It's _obviously _not as big as the master bedroom, but it's enough I'm sure..." he said stammering.

My eyes calmed down as I realized just how stupid he was... my eyes filling with compassion. "I'm paying rent then," I really felt like enough of a bum as is.

"Don't worry about it." He said carefully, as if testing, taking a step forward.

"I won't have it any other way. Why did you live with them anyway?" I ask as he slowly takes another cautious step forward, slowly closing the gap between us.

"I'll tell you later." _Another step_

"We've had a lot of those." _Another step_

"It just guaranties there is one." He said, and in a split second he was hugging me. And although I would normal push him away, I wrap my arms around his muscular body, knowing that I needed the hug too.


	6. Chapter 6

After an _almost_ awkwardly long hug in silence Kid Flash/Wally/whatever decided to speak first, taking the silence, and the moment, with him.

"Hey, Julie, didn't know you liked me that much..." He says with that stupid cocky grin on his face. And I lightly zapped him. How he managed to ruin moments that fast I would never know. Blush crawls to my face as I back away from him. I got a good look at him, with the light on my back I was casting a small shadow at his feet. He hadn't changed since I last saw him before I went to bed, or maybe he did? I think my mind was playing tricks on me. Whatever it was he looked like he was ready to pass out.

"Kid Flash?" ignored, "Kid Flash?" ignored, "WALLY!"

"Hum?" he said snapping into attention.

"I think you should go to bed." I said. _Damn, _I thought, _I sound like a worry wart._

"What would make you say that?" he inquired with a sleepy smile

"Just the fact that you LOOK LIKE YOU HAVEN'T SLEPT IN 3 DAYS!"

"No," he responded like a child not getting his way

"What did you just say?" god, I felt like a mother

"No, I'm not going to bed." He said in a forceful voice meeting me in the eyes

"Why not?" Blush covered his face and he looked to the floor, but he didn't respond "Why?" I wined

"I have my reasons." He said shifting his weight

"Spill,"

"Because..."

"Because what?"

"Because you might not be here when I get up." He said looking at me with those puppy-dog eyes.

And once again he made my heart turn to a pile of goo.

"I won't go." I try to say but I just end up whispering it and blushing a looking away.

"What?"

"I won't go!" Ops, yelled that one.

He lets out a sigh of relief and smiles, "Ok," he says, and walks to his room, and closes the door.


	7. Chapter 7

The second the door closed my first instinct was to run. And I almost did, in fact, my eyes were shooting around for an exit, but in the end I couldn't, not after what he just gave me. Sure, it was only a place to stay for the night, and some pancakes, but that was enough for me to owe him at least a few hours of my time, plus, as much as I hate to admit it, I really needed his help right now.

I didn't have anywhere to go, or really know what to do. Going from bad to _even normal_ was going to be very difficult. Anyone who recognised me would be sure to turn me in to the police, and they would immediately bring in the Teen Titans, and god know they would ruin my life and I'd have to start from scratch all over again. Not that I minded so much, I was getting sick of those nib-rods I forced myself to call a team anyway.

I decided to give myself a tour of the condo, and was shocked to find out how large it actually was. There was a door in between the washrooms and the master bedroom which turned out to be a HUGE walk in closet, the sad thing was it wasn't even half full. The kitchen, dining, and living room were an open theme. The kitchen had dark brown wood cabinets and stainless-steel appliances, and as everything in the house, it looked as if it was taken out of a designer home catalogue. The living and dining room were both painted the same dark maroon as the kitchen, also matching the dark wood furniture. The furniture was black leather, _such a batcher's pad, _I commented to myself. I ran my hand over the breakfast nook in the kitchen, proceeding to run my fingers together looking for dust.

_None, _I mentally commented

After staring mindlessly at the 43 inch flat screen TV and all its 'add-ons', like the Xbox 360, surround sound, ps3, and more, for about 5 minutes, I decided to give the balcony a look. Walking out the sliding door on the glass wall in the 'grand room' the first thing I noticed was the impeccable view. Looking from one side to another in was easy to tell the city I was in "_Montreal"_ I breathed out with a gasp. I had grown up in this city from the ages of 0-5 before... _stuff..._ I guess you could call it...went down.

The light smog and distant buildings brought me back to happier days, back when my biggest concern was whether my brother was coming home with a girl that night, and if they spoke French or English, and the odd German girl every now and again.

"Ma ville!" I screamed out the window, feeling the light air brush the hair out of my face, "C'est magnific! Elle est ma ville! La neavelle France!"(A/N sorry if my French sucks, I don't actually speak it) Speaking French for the first time in years made my heart pound. I wanted to run outside and see if the bakery was still at that square 1 block away from my old home, if Gabrielle still lived in the new apart complex, and if her 'Marriage' with Roy ever worked out.

So many happy memories, some of the few I have, come from this French city in the Canadian boarders.

Sorry for the late update – thanks for the reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

My yelling must've been louder than I thought, or I was really lost in though and more than 8 hours had gone by, because the next thing I realized was 2 arms coming underneath mine, pulling me back slightly and enclosing me in a hug.

I tensed up immediately as a reflex, careful not to let my powers flair. Taking a deep breath an intoxicating sent filled my nose.

"Hey," he said in a horse voice, as if he had just woken up

"How long did you sleep?" I asked immediately, in fear that I had woken him, forgetting, once again, I hated him.

"3 hours," he said with a sleepy smile in his voice

"That's not nearly enough." I replied, remembering to keep my voice steady.

"It's plenty," he replied, "with my speed I do everything fast, and that includes sleeping, I normally only have 2 hours a night, which would be an equivalent to 8 for a normal person."

"Oh," I breathe, slightly astonished by this fact.

"Have anything on your mind?" Wally asked, nudging his head into my collarbone. I stepped to the side after that, super speed or not, he was moving too fast, and I wasn't up for romance, my most recent burns not helping.

"Why stay in Montreal, why Canada? You do most of you work in America anyway. I didn't even take you as the type to know a second language anyway."

"Honestly, I only remember a few words, I was semi-fluent when I was younger but I lost that after I moved to Jump City for awhile. We lived here when I was 11 because it became the least likely place to be found. And well, I liked the idea, having to different kind's people, who originally hated each other, living peacefully in one city, one _place_."

"Kinda like us," I commented quieter than a mouse's whisper, more to myself than him.

"I never hated you," Wally earnestly said, grabbing my hand.

"Wally," I said, looking up at him after staring at our hands for a moment, "What's the nearest high school to here?"

"St. Marie's. Why? Didn't you finish high school in the Hive?"

"Well, I got up to 2nd year university with what I had to know, but one, if I want to have a normal life, most places hiring at high levels won't find "the H.I.V.E. institute" sufficient learning. And a 15 year old girl looking to work full or part time with no current high school is kind of illegal."

"Wait a minute! Your only 15?" Kid asked shocked, eye's immediately widening

"Yeah, why? How old did you think I was?"

"Honestly, when you had all your make-up on, at least 17 closer to 18, but with it off, I guess you do look 15... Your eyes are a lot bigger this way... wow..." he breathed at the end, his mouth slightly open

"What, what's wrong with me being 15? How old are you?" I interrogated

"I'm 19," he said in agony resting his head in his hands, leaning not the balcony lead on his elbows.

"AHAHAHAH, seriously? You act 5, but you're actually just a pedo!"

"Hey! Not my fault you look older than you are!"

"That doesn't mean you're not attracted to a 15 year old!"

"15 or not, you're still hot." He blushed looking away

"Pedo bear says, 'So I hear you're 8 now,'" I joked

"OK I get it, no move making or I have to arrest myself. Happy?"

"Plenty," I grinned with an evil smirk

"We'll, it's about a 10 minute walk, _normal pace_. How are you going to register though? You don't have any ID, or a guardian to register you."

"That's were you're wrong. I have actual ID in Canada, my passport and health card. As far as the Canadian government, or any for that, is concerned, I'm studying at an all girls boarding school in New Mexico. And as for a guardian, we'll in 2 weeks I'm 16, so no need to worry about that." I grinned

"Wont anyone be looking for you?" Kid questioned,

"The Hive destroys records after a student leaves, in case the base is ever found. And the Hive 5, well they're probably doing fine without me."

"No family?"

It was a simple question, and I know it wasn't meant with any harm, but I felt my throat tighten.

"...No…"

**A/N really sorry for late update, a lot going on**

**Thanks for subscriptions! Don't forget to comment!**


End file.
